Goodbye
by IzayaOriharaTheSexyInfoBroker
Summary: When Lovino gets sick of everyone loving Feli more, and his depression gets to be too much, he decides to end it all, but has some things to say to his loved ones. Rated M just to be safe for: Character Death, Swearing, Mentions of Sex, and Lovino. It's nothing explicit, just M to be safe.


If you're reading this, then it means that I'm finally dead. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but I'm finally not hurting again. There are a few things I would like to say to my fratello, the potato bastard, and of course you, Antonio. I know that you'll be the one to find this, Antonio, so I'll talk to you first.

I love you. I wanted you to know that. I just can't keep living, I'm sorry. I know you love me, but I am not right for you. You deserve so much better, mi amore. And I know you will find so much better because you are absolutely perfect. Anyone who doesn't see it can go fuck themselves. And doesn't deserve to fuck you. Honestly, if I turn into a ghost, seeing you fuck someone else is gonna be hard. We've had some great sex. You're the only one I've ever trusted enough to get close enough to do that with. And if I had to choose one thing that I'd miss the most about life when I'm gone, I'd probably have to choose the feeling of you inside of me. Anyway, I'm really sorry that this will hurt you, but I just couldn't stay. I didn't want you getting stuck with me for the rest of your life. They say if you love something, let it go. So you are free now, mi amore.

To my fratello... Stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry, and the thought that you'd cry just breaks my heart. So please, be strong, fratello. I love you. I just can't stand being compared to you. I get so fucking tired of it, of everybody loving you more. And when you try to help me and get people to like me better, I just feel like a fucking burden. So I suppose I could say that I'm setting you free as well. Free from worry, free from my harsh words, and free from the burden of being the favorite brother at my expense. Who knows, Nonno is dead, so maybe this is my turn to spend time with him, like you did during the Renaissance. Just remember, don't cry for me.

Now for you, stupid potato bastard. I hate your fucking guts. You know it and I know it, but for some reason my fratello loves your stupid potato loving ass. I can't figure out why, but since I'm going to be leaving now, I want you to take care of him. Feli will obviously be upset. Make sure he doesn't doing anything fucking stupid. And I swear to God, if you hurt my fratello, I will COME BACK FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF. Got it?

Goodbye,

Lovino Romano Vargas

* * *

Antonio stared at the piece of paper in his hand, tears streaming down his cheeks as he read it again, still not quite believing. He had found the body in their bed already, with the empty pill bottles sitting next to the bed. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that his little tomato was actually gone, though. He had checked for a pulse, there had been none. He knew his love was gone, he just couldn't believe it.

He suddenly slapped himself roughly. "Wake up!" he screamed. "This has to be a dream! Please..." He broke off into sobs, and reached into his pocket, his shaking fingers retrieving the small box with the precious item inside. The item that would have been given to Lovino the very next evening. And now he was gone.

Antonio stood up suddenly, chucking the box at the window with a scream. The ring fell out, and tumbled down a vent. Antonio couldn't find it in him to care as he crawled into the bed, wrapping his arms around the body that once would've pulled away, yelling obscenities at the spaniard. Now it was unnaturally cool and still, and Antonio couldn't handle it. His last coherent thought of the night was, "_I would do anything to be with him_."

* * *

The next day, a woman read the newspaper. One of the headlines read, "Couple committed suicide in home. "

* * *

Short fic is short, but should screw with your emotions enough. Anywho, reviews are welcome! I do appreciate criticism, but no flaming or mean comments, or Russia will get you.

Russia: *kolkolkol*


End file.
